Not a Average Peach
by Thinkingofwriting
Summary: Summary What would have happened to Momo if Toji and Kairi weren’t there after the swim meet to save her? Well, this is an idea of what could have happened


Summary

What would have happened to Momo if Toji and Kairi weren't there after the swim meet to save her? Well, this is an idea of what could have happened

Momo's POV

(Ok, mind you, this is right after Sae starts crying and the boys are pinning Momo down)

"Apologize!" all of the guys in class are shouting, pinning me down.

"Ok, the pining me down is a little excessive. If only they knew my side……." I thought. Why was it that they all believed Sae, and yet, they never believed me. Not once. I had to fight to be in the loop. Man, I wish Kairi hadn't given up on me…..

"No, I didn't do anything, leave me alone!" I shouted, trying to get out of their grip. It was starting to really hurt….

"You hit her in the face, and tried to steal her boyfriend. Of course you did something!" one of the taunters said, pushing me down harder. My face hit the floor, jostling my teeth.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted. And, lucky me, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break. Everyone looked up in surprise, and people started leaving the classroom. My captors let go of my arms, and left. I sat up, and rubbed my face, and looked up. The one person who I didn't want to see was there.

"What do you want, Sae." I said, standing up and dusting off.

"Well, I just wanted to say good luck on the next race!" she said, with that awful, smug, fake smile.

"Whatever." I said, and walked out, trying to not cry. There were still a few people in the hallways, so I didn't have to worry about her harassment. I only had to worry when I was alone, which happened a lot more lately. Ever since Sae made everyone turn against me.  
"Hey, Momo, don't loose us this one, ok?" a girl who hadn't shown up at lunch said.

"You try not loosing on a empty stomach." I thought. I hadn't had a chance to eat my bento, since Sae had made all sort of drama for me. Why was she always bad mouthing Kairi. And why was I always defending him, even though he didn't ever want to see me again….

**3 hours later**

"1st place, class 1-3, 2nd place…." The announcer said over the speaker system. I can't believe I won a karaoke party for a class that was only a few hours ago pinning me down and telling me to apologize to my enemy. As everyone else was celebrating, and waiting for the slips to admit us to the party, I went to the locker room and changed. I just wanted out. Summer vacation starts as soon as I am out of school. I think I am gonna just skip the winners ceremony, and just go home. I looked in my locker, and, yet again, my uniform was gone.

"Ok, I gotta look in the sinks, and in the toilets….." I thought as I search the bathroom. Well, I am right. It is in the sink, covered in water, and, wow, they changed it up, put lots of the awful soap on it. I went to my locker, and grabbed the plastic bag I had in there. I know I won't have time today to dry it out, so I should just take it home wet and put it in the wash. I threw it in the bag, and put on my gym uniform. I heard the main locker room door open, and I closed my locker, just as Kairi's fan club came in.

"Great, more torture." I thought.

"Hey, Momo? Seen Kairi lately?" one of them said.

"I've seen as much as everyone else. None." I said, ignoring their jeers. I grabbed my school bag, and got ready to bolt.

"Well, it better stay that way." Another one said. "You're not good enough for him, you know?"

"Sure," I said. It was their usual 'you don't deserve a amazing, cute, funny, sweet, yada yada, guy like Kairi.' speech. "Though, mind you, he liked me, remember?"

"Yah, only because you're a easy slut." The first one said. Ouch, ego pain.

"What gave you that idea?" I said uneasily.

"All of it. Your skin, your hair, your clothes, your whole demeanor shrieks "Slut"." The second one said. The third one was just smirking at me. Not saying anything.

"Fine, whatever." I said, shrugging it off. "Hey you can have him."

"Fine with us. Just hands off, gottcha girly?" the first one said, advancing.

"Sure, got yah." I said, backing up into the lockers.

"Good." They said, smiling. They just walked out, and left me there.

"Creepers." I thought, taking my stuff and leaving. I didn't even care if I got the slip to that stupid party I won for my class. I just wanted out. I saw everyone in my class dancing around, happy because of my efforts. I just ignored it, and left, my bag over my shoulder, and a thought in my mind.

"What do I do now?"


End file.
